


Distractions

by TN_Night



Series: #EreriWeek2015 [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Ereri Week, Ereri Week 2015, Established Relationship, M/M, My First Attempt at Anything Smutty, Scared Eren, Sorry Not Sorry, Storms, Why Did I Write This?, distraction, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TN_Night/pseuds/TN_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's scared of storms so Levi decides to distract him like he always does.</p><p> </p><p>Part of Ereri Week 2015, day 6: Storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I am really sorry for this. I should've stuck to angst but I've always wanted to try writing something smutty so here~

 

 

The rain outside threw itself at the window panes of their small suburban house, announcing its arrival with a loud _thump_ on the glass, making Eren jump more than once. 

 

"Fuck fuck fuck, LEVI!!" The brunet practically screamed, huddling in on himself.

 

"What? What is it?" Levi asked, rushing into the living room from the kitchen.

 

"Look!" He pointed outside where lightning flashed, a crash of thunder following soon after. 

 

Levi sighed, walking over to the couch where his boyfriend had made himself a pillow fort of sorts, most of the couch cushions surrounded him and a blanket was thrown overtop his head. He sat down next to him, putting his arm around the other and letting the brunet's head fall on his shoulder. The older man noticed he was shivering, from fear of course, there was no way in hell that anyone could be cold with that many comforters around themselves. 

 

"Leviii!" He whined when a louder rumble of thunder shook the walls slightly, grabbing onto his shirt practically for dear life. 

 

"It's okay, Eren, I'm here," Levi said softly, stroking the other's hair in an attempt to calm him. 

 

Eren had always been pretty damn afraid of storms, but this was one of the worst ones they'd ever had, considering it rarely rained where they lived. Which was sad, because Levi kind of loved the rain. 

 

Too bad his boyfriend didn't. 

 

A bright bolt of lightning hit somewhere on their street, leaving the power line near their house sparking and broken. 

And the lights in their house off.

And Eren in tears. 

 

"LEVI!" He cried harder, burying his face so far into the other man's shoulder it hurt.

 

All Levi could do was hold him tighter, petting his hair and stroking his back until he remembered what he did the last time this happened. He ran the hand that was on his back a little lower down to the top of Eren's jeans, sinking his hand into the denim and down further into his boxers.

 

Eren squeaked, "What are you doing?"

 

"Distraction," he whispered, moving in to plant a short kiss on the other's lips before trailing his own down the other's neck, sucking and biting on the sensitive flesh. He used Eren's soft sighs of pleasure from his actions as motivation when he cupped his other hand around the slowly growing bulge in the front of the younger's pants, rubbing him through his jeans.

 

"Mmn, Levi," Eren moaned, resting his head back against the mass of pillows behind him. 

 

Levi unzipped the front of the brunet's pants and pulled them down along with his underwear just enough to let his cock free, giving the length a good few strokes to get him up to rock hard status. Eren was now panting slightly underneath him, as it didn't take much to get him riled up; his face was flushed and he was gripping at the sides of the blanket that still rested on his shoulders lightly, his eyebrows scrunched together and his eyes squeezed shut. 

 

The older man would probably never get tired of that sight.

 

Levi looked down to the shaft in his hand as he ran his fist up and down slowly in a teasing manner. Deciding to take it a bit further, as he knew that if lighting struck again Eren would definitely still jump out of his own skin, Levi slid down from Eren's chest and onto the floor, turning the other male's hips so he was seated upright on the couch. 

 

"W-What are you doing?" He said breathily.

 

"Shh, relax," Levi said before he took the head of Eren's dick in his mouth, using his tongue to rub along the underside before going a little deeper and pulling back, repeating the process until his nose touched the other's skin.

 

He continued on like that, varying his speed and occasionally sucking or humming around Eren's cock while also rolling his balls between his fingers with one hand, using the years of practice he'd had on his boyfriend to his advantage and making the male underneath him squirm. 

 

"Ahh! L-Levi!" The brunet mewled, pulling his boyfriend's hair when he felt his tongue slide along the underside of his member.

 

Levi pulled off his dick for a second and coated a few fingers with excess saliva before going back down on him, simultaneously pulling the younger male's pants down to pool around his ankles and sliding his slicked up fingers along the brunet's perineum. He slipped one finger inside Eren's hole, slowly pumping it in and out in time with the movements of his head. 

 

"Ah-ha mmn," he moaned wantonly, not even noticing the next bout of thunder and lighting or the heavy onslaught of rain that pounded heavily against every wall of the house. 

 

Levi slipped a second finger inside Eren, pounding the digits into him more forcefully as he noticed the telltale signs of the other nearing the edge. By this point, Eren was practically fucking his boyfriend's mouth, pushing his head up and down on his shaft while Levi let his jaw go slack, so as to not get his teeth involved. Between the hot mouth on his cock, the fingers being shoved in and pulled out along his inner walls repeatedly, and the hand that was still playing with his balls, Eren came hard in Levi's mouth, grunting and tugging on the other's hair while he stroked him with one hand, his mouth still on the head. 

 

Levi pulled off his dick with a soft popping noise, resting his chin lightly on the brunet's thigh for a second while he swallowed what was given before standing up.

 

"Shower, c'mon," Levi said, his voice coarse from the previous activity.

 

"But the power's off."

 

"The powers off, not the water. Don't use that as some shitty excuse not to get clean; get your ass in here," he called, already in the bathroom, Eren could hear the shower running. 

 

"Fine," he sighed, trudging his tired legs into their washroom. 

 

"Maybe I'll let you take care of me while we're in here."

 

Eren smiled, "You do realize that if the water gets cold, it won't heat up again until the power's back on, right?"

 

"Fuck hot water, you're like a furnace, I know you'll keep me warm even when the power's off."

 

The brunet laughed, he may've hated storms, but he never hated the distractions Levi gave him when they hit.

 

 


End file.
